Fish Leap
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |softpaw=Fish Leap |ancient=Fish Leap |mother=Dawn River |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Fish Leap is a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three arc ''Long Shadows :When Jay's Wing, who is actually Jaypaw, awakens from his slumber, Fish Leap tries to pester him into telling them what it was like to be in the tunnels. Half Moon tries to quiet him in which he replies with a growl. Impatient to go into the tunnels and become a sharpclaw, Fish Leap expresses that he at least believes that they are ready. :Responding to Fish Leap's original question, Jay's Wing withholds his experience in the tunnels. To this dismissal, Fish Leap becomes cross reasoning that Jay's Wing should not think he was better than them just because he was a sharpclaw. At this, Dove's Wing nudges away Fish Leap with the deduction that Jay's Wing is tired and needs rest. When Half Moon mentions Fallen Leaves, he and Dove's Wing exchange a sorrowful glance. As Jaypaw walks away he hears Fish Leap protesting against Half Moon who thinks they should find a new home. He pads away muttering, while Half Moon continues to argue. :When Jay's Wing wakes up once again, Fish Leap and his mother are hovering over him. Fish Leap suggests that they go hunting together. He says to Dawn River that he thinks Jay's Wing had banged his head in the tunnels after an that he is talking nonsense when Jaypaw mentions patrols. He laughs when ever Jay's Wing misses a kill or runs into something. He and Dawn River go on without Jay's Wing to hunt on their own. :When they come back, he teases Jay's Wing about the fact he hasn't caught any prey. When Jay's Wing blames it on his paws, Fish Leap tells him that if he doesn't catch something, he will go hungry. Fish Leap then leaves to hunt on his own and wishes Jay's Wing good hunting. :When Jay's Wing and Half Moon get back, he is sharing tongues with Dove's Wing. After Jay's Wing talks to Stone Song about the mountains, Fish Leap and Dove's Wing come to meet them. Fish Leap is convinced that they won't leave. He leads the way to the meeting. When Stone Song mentions Jay's Wing's dream, both the brown tom and Dove's Wing look expectantly at Jay's Wing. :With Dawn River and Shy Fawn, Fish Leap casts his stone to stay, instead of leaving for the mountains like Dove's Wing. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather first returns to the ancient Clan as Jay's Wing, Fish Leap is the first to greet him. Stone Song wonders how Jay's Wing suddenly appeared, and Fish Leap defends him. :The group's former leader, Furled Bracken, mentions that he will take any cat that wants to go back to the Clans' original territory with him, and Fish Leap agrees, saying he never wanted to leave in the first place. :When Jagged Lightning wants to go hunting, as he won't let his kits starve, Fish Leap asks Jay's Wing about hunting in patrols for safety, something never done before. Jay's Wing then mentions hunting eagles as a source of prey, and Fish Leap wonders how they can fight birds that big. :He is among the cats sent to hunt the eagle. However, since he is only a softpaw, he is instructed to stay hidden and watch what happens. When the patrol hides, Jay's Wing can only see Fish Leap's tail tip outlined brown against the snow. After the eagle grabs Jay's Wing in its talons, Fish Leap tries to pull him down, but Jay's Wing tells him to let go. Trivia Interesting facts *Fish Leap is mentioned to have the exact same amber eyes as his mother, Dawn River. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dawn River: Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Springender Fischru:Играющая Рыбкаnl:Springende Visfi:Kalan Hyppyfr:Saut de Carpe Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Softpaws Category:Minor characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Males Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:Tribe cats